Interwined
by Light wind
Summary: CCS and Sailormoon. The two got into a portal where they gone to another dimention that they never exist.


L.W: This is a SM-CCS crossover. I don't know if you will like it guys but I hope you do  
  
Disclaimer: Like others say..  
  
Introduction: Everything is after the CCS Movie 2- The Sealed Card, and this is after four years.  
  
Chapter One: The black portal  
  
In a very dark room, there is a girl aging 16 years old. She has long, fair-haired.; wearing a pure white silk dress with designs of different flowers sitting in a futon near the hearth. Her blue, almond eyes look at the picture she is holding intensely. In the picture is a young man wearing a color green, Chinese traditional outfit, holding his sword as his cane but he stands up proudly and smiling.  
After a few minutes, there was a dim light came from her back that made her turn to look at the person who disturbed her.  
"I am sorry, Mademoiselle but its time..." The man said, with respect.  
Before she stands up, she placed the picture between the pages of her diary, carried with her on the way out.  
  
*****  
"That's all for now. class dismiss." The teacher said.  
The students one by one stand up and went to their respective peers.  
"Sakura, are you busy?" Tomoyo asked while fixing her things.  
"Well." Sakura think for a moment and continue, "Me and Syaoran don't have any plans for today. Why?"  
Because of this Tomoyo lightened up and held Sakura. On the other hand, Sakura made face and sweatdrop.  
Tomoyo was about to say the first word but suddenly the door opened, which caught the attention of the two girls.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura runs towards her boyfriend and hugs him as she comes closer. Tomoyo followed Sakura.  
"Sakura, Li can we go to my house today I have something to show the two of you." This made Syaoran feel nervous; knowing Tomoyo, it will be outrageous.  
  
*****  
At the Daidouji mansion, Tomoyo leave the couple in the living room. After a few minutes later Tomoyo returned holding two items.  
"This for you Li." Tomoyo give the sheath to Syaoran. It is very beautiful. The sheath is made of pure, thick leather with silver lining and a logo of wolf on the upper portion.  
Syaoran was speechless for a moment. "You don't have to make one, Daidouji."  
"Why not? It's my present for you. Have you forgotten that today is the day you return from Hong Kong four years ago?" Tomoyo said.  
Syaoran think for a moment, afterwards he agreed with her.  
After Tomoyo gave Syaoran the sheath, she went to Sakura to hand over the costume that she made. "Tomoyo, you shouldn't have!" Sakura feel uneasy because she knows that this means that she have to fit the dress.  
Tomoyo lead her to the closet to for fitting after that she went back to Syaoran who is still looking at his new sheath.  
"I'm glad you like it." Syaoran smiles.  
"You lied awhile ago, what is the real reason?"  
Tomoyo sit beside Syaoran so that they can have an easy conversation. "Actually, I want to thank you for making Sakura happy not only for the past four years but ever since you two have met." She pause and looks at Syaoran with smiling eyes, she continued, "She seems more cheerful nowadays compare in her early years of childhood and that's because of you."  
"I'm done." Sakura went out of the room wearing the newest costume. (I don't have any idea of what kind of costume but since its Tomoyo it is beautiful. It up to you.)  
"By the way Syaoran, I have your costume here." She showed the costume.  
"What for?" Syaoran is puzzled. However, the two felt something very weird; for that reason, Syaoran run closer to Sakura to alarm her.  
"Did you feel that?" Sakura nodded.  
"Who could that be? It's not a Clow card or the aura of Eriol?" Sakura began to worry.  
"This is different. It's not that powerful but it's." Syaoran began into a deep thought- puzzle. "Let's investigate." He suggested.  
Tomoyo got excited because it's been a long time since she record her friend in a battle.  
Before they leave Tomoyo's house Syaoran change and then followed the aura. The aura led them to the Penguin Park.  
"I am glad you came." A feminine voice from nowhere said.  
Syaoran ran in front of Sakura to protect her but unknown to them a large spear came out of nowhere is coming at the back of Sakura. Tomoyo saw the spear heading to Sakura. "Sakura!" She shouted to alarm the two.  
When Sakura saw to the spear, she panicked- causing her whole body to numb. Sakura closed her eyes, expecting the spear but all she hears is a groaning voice. As soon as she open her eyes she saw Syaoran in front of her suffering from pain.  
"Syaoran!!"  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran didn't mind the wound from his right shoulder made by the spear.  
"Why?" Sakura is beginning to cry. Tomoyo come closer to aid the two.  
"Tomoyo, call Kero and Yue, please!"  
Tomoyo right away put out the communicator and dialed numbers.  
  
"Why do you to protect someone who don't deserve to be protected?" The voice said angrily.  
Sakura stand up, very angry, "What do you want? Show yourself! If you want the cards then don't hurt someone to get my attention." Sakura shouted.  
"I don't need you pathetic cards. All I want is the little wolf and nothing else, but it seems that there is a small problem." The voice answered.  
'She wants Syaoran?! But why? Who is she? Does Syaoran know her?' She thought.  
"Sakura be careful!" Syaoran warns her as he tries to get up. A strong wind blows creating a big portal. Sakura look at the big void and felt scared to move. Syaoran uses his full strength to run. Sakura was about to engulf to the black portal but in the nick of time Syaoran got her hand. However, the black portal has swallowed both of them.  
"Sakura! Li!" Tomoyo shouted. Kero and Yue came but the two have already vanished.  
  
L.W: How's that? Like it or not? Oh well personally, I like my first story more than this but I kind want to try this kind of story. Pls. Review! Pretty please! 


End file.
